


Merry Christmas, Oscar.

by LifeLover



Series: Oscar/Bosie Holidays [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Oscar Wilde Murder Mysteries, Wilde (1997)
Genre: Christmas fic, I love fluff, M/M, holiday fic, mistletoe and slash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, Bosie comes to a realization about his relationship with Oscar.  Pure Christmas Fluff!! Bosie's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Oscar.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second work in my Oscar/Bosie holiday series. PURE FLUFF!! you have been warned. any cavities are your own fault! Hope you like! : ) 
> 
> P.S. Also the fics in this series are more ficlets. This also applies to "Trick or Treat?" my previously posted work.
> 
> ~~~~~

It was midnight. Constance and the children had already gone to bed and the other guests had left. Even the servants had turned in. The only ones still awake, mused Bosie, were Oscar and himself.

It was Christmas Eve and that evening had been wonderful. Now it was dark, the only light coming from the crackling fire. The beautifully decorated tree stood in the corner, guarding the colourfully wrapped gifts, the golden angel smiling down on the pair of them. Outside the ground was covered in white and the snow was still softly falling. Bosie was sitting next to Oscar on the sofa, resting against his chest. Both of them silent, merely enjoying the physical contact and the comfortable closeness.

Oscar was wearing an evergreen suit with a piece of holly in his buttonhole (which he’d removed by now). His chestnut hair was brought out to full effect by his suit, and Bosie had been unable to keep his eyes from straying to Oscar (or full-out staring) that evening. Oscar’s brown eyes had often glanced over Bosie’s golden head and lean body, clad in a light blue suit before meeting Bosie’s bright blue eyes and smiling slightly, his lips quirking in that knowing, kindly expression of his.

Now, as they sat there, hearing the nearby church bells ring out, Bosie glanced up and saw that right above them was a sprig of mistletoe. It seemed to Bosie that Heaven itself was blessing him and Oscar.  Bosie suddenly truly felt and realized it then, that he was supposed to be with Oscar. He and Oscar were meant to be together and no one, not his father, not the law, not even _death_ could separate them. And Bosie kissed Oscar, marveling at this brilliant, sensitive man. At how soft his full lips were, how warm the body next to him. How his pulse sped and his heart sang. How he could possibly feel so much _hot/want/love/perfectbliss_ for this man and Bosie truly knew in his heart that he loved Oscar and he would never leave him and he murmured softly against Oscar’s lips,

“Merry Christmas, Oscar. I love you.”


End file.
